


Come to Joy

by allourheroes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John go Christmas shopping. Well, they <i>try</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superdeanlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/gifts).



> Ruth asked for Sherlock and John Christmas shopping around/before Christmas but…uh…I didn't do it. Whoops. Hopefully this is close enough to what she wanted.
> 
> Let's pretend "The Empty Hearse" took place before Christmas. (No spoilers here though.)
> 
>  _But you, my love,  
>  You must come, come to joy, turn your head to the sun,  
> It's down to you, you can shine,  
> you can shake all the sorrow from your palm,  
> It's down to you if you dare to come to joy_  
> "Paris," Patrick Wolf

Sherlock grabs six cartons of nicotine patches from behind the counter while John picks up his prescription. He pays little mind to John's scathing look and open mouth--it's normal but he rather enjoys John's silent disapproval.

The paper bag crumples in John's fist as he huffs. "Sherlock, the only reason I let you come with me today"--it's a lie, but Sherlock does not mention it--"is so we could do the Christmas shopping. _Not_ ," he emphasizes, "so you could steal from the chemist."

Sherlock waves him off, but allows John to take away his contraband wordlessly.

"I've already bought something for your brother, but--"

Sherlock cuts him off with a sneer, "What could you possibly have gotten Mycroft? He won't like it, you know." He looks at John and tilts his head. "Cuff links, really?" John sputters. "Return them before the holiday is over."

" _Sherlock_ ," John admonishes, reddening.

Sherlock swivels on his heel to face John from only a step before him. "Hm?"

John is particularly aware of just how much he must look up to meet Sherlock's eyes and focuses instead on his chest. He clears his throat and unnecessarily straightens the lapels of Sherlock's coat.

Sherlock's gloved hands hold his and John looks up to see his raised eyebrow. He twines their fingers together and brings them down to their sides.

John closes his mouth which had been hanging open-- _again_ \--and his eyes shut automatically when Sherlock leans down to press their lips together. It is a chaste kiss, sweet and undemanding. John still isn't used to it--to Sherlock being back, to their new relationship.

"Let's go shopping," Sherlock says, and if his voice is a bit softer, John doesn't comment on it.

John simply nods and their hands tether them together as they walk.


End file.
